This Goes Beyond Obsession
by makorralicious414
Summary: Ghosts aren't the only ones with obsessions. Paulina's going to realize just how far she'll go to make Phantom love her back, and the consequences are just as bad. After PP.
1. Chapter 1

**This Goes Beyond Obsession**

* * *

.

Paulina Amelia Sanchez. Eighteen. Senior at Casper High. Head cheerleader, head leadership officer, head Prom decorator, head of the A-Listers; she was the Queen Bee.

The Latino was more than that, though. She was popular, beautiful, charming, loved, lonely, ruthless, shallow, cunning, obsess—

The girl shook her head and blinked at her reflection in the locker mirror. She did it again. She let those _ugly, ugly _words creep into her mind and somehow described herself with them. That wasn't supposed to happen because those words were reserved for _her_. The girl who ruined everything, if she could even call her a girl; the stupid gothic monster was all those things and more. Not Paulina. Never her.

She _was not_ lonely, cunning, shallow, ruthless, obsess—

A blur of black, blue, red, and white caught the corner of her eye and the girl had to stop herself from clutching her heart and sighing from the sight. Paulina craned her neck away from her locker to see him better, and her eyes veiled over with obsess—love.

Daniel "Danny" Fenton/ Phantom walked towards his locker, dark red button up shirt, khaki pants, black converse, and unruly black hair in his wake. A blue unzipped backpack was slung over his shoulder, revealing unorganized slips of paper hanging from numerous notebooks and books. Teal eyes continued staring at the handsome boy—man, he'd grown taller and muscular—and wondered how his life's been. What ghosts he fought lately, what he ate for breakfast, what homework he did and didn't finish, how much he knew she loved him.

Paulina noticed Danny walked past his locker (784, she remembered), and she gripped the sides of her locker when she realized he went straight to _hers._

Samantha "Sam" Manson. Goth freak extraordinaire, friend stealer, homewrecker, every dirty name in the book. Paulina had to admit the freak gained some fashion sense since freshmen year, as Sam wore a light purple sweater, black pants, and those freaking' combat boots. Her hair was still as short as ever, but Paulina couldn't help but compare her thick, long, wavy mane to the monster's short, straight, and silky hair. The freak just opened her locker and didn't notice the angel that was Danny stand next to her until he placed a gentle touch on her shoulder.

Paulina's eyes burned at the sight of the two. They've been dating for two _painful_ years ever since the Disasteroid incident. Ever since Danny revealed himself to be Amity Park's—and now the world's—handsome ghost hero. He was both Phantom and Fenton, and that monstrous Manson had to just steal him away from being with a real woman like her. Only her. No one else.

The Queen Bee watched the 'lovely couple' exchange a chaste kiss and almost punctured her metal locker with her manicured nails. That was supposed to be her kiss, only hers and no one else's.

The girl continued watching, however, no matter how furious she felt towards _the monster_. Danny leaned against the lockers as he and Sam talked. Being so far away from them tore Paulina in half, because she _had to know_ what they were talking about. The Latina gazed at her now overfilled Danny Phantom shrine—a shrine she's kept in her locker since freshmen year—before slamming her the metal door shut in hopes of finding a way to listen in on her love and the monster's conversation.

The girl walked slowly down the hall, muscles tense and eyes narrowed in hopes of finding a rather casual place to eavesdrop the conversation between the angel and the monster. A smirk grew on her lips when she found a drinking fountain only five lockers down from the two. Sure, she would be gulping down the school's germs, but it was a risk she's willing to take for her Phantom. Hers. Only hers.

Paulina pushed the fountain's button, allowing a burst of drinking water to come out. She bent down to meet the water, closing her eyes so she can concentrate on the couple's hushed exchange.

"So we're still going out tonight?" Paulina heard Danny question and imagined him asking her that with the crooked smile she's _always _loved.

"Of course. We paid for those movie tickets in advanced, no way are we missing it now." The goth explained moments after rather happily—too happily.

'_She doesn't deserve my Danny'_ the girl hissed in her head.

"Great! I'll pick you up around six so we can catch something to eat before the movie," the man replied nonchalantly, "I found a great fish and chips place down the block; they have great salads, too."

"You had me at salad," the witch deadpanned before Paulina heard something that sounded much like a kiss, "but sure, it sounds like a plan, ghost boy. But be sure to bring me home before eleven. You know how my parents get."

Danny grumbled, "I know, I know. Geez, I wish I could dress up someone as you and send them to your parents' house. That way I'd have you all to myself without them knowing." The girl gulped down a mouth full of water to save herself from giggling at her love's sudden playful behavior, still imagining those things aimed at her.

"Danny, you'd fall in love with anyone that looks like me," the monster teased, and Paulina's eyes snapped open.

"_Danny, you'd fall in love with anything that looks like me."_

"_Fall in love with anyone…"_

"…_anyone that looks like me."_

Paulina didn't care what those two said anymore. Their voices swirled around her muddled mind, fragments of _"You know that's not true" _and _"I know, loser. Besides, my parents aren't that dumb"_ lost in the fog. The Queen Bee was formulating her plan. A plan so-so _perfect,_ even her Phantom said it himself.

.

* * *

**A/N: Paulina centric fic that is for sure going to be complete in 4-5 chapters because I already typed everything out.**

**Please review and if you feel as if something should change or your ideas of what should happen, tell me there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Goes Beyond Obsession**

* * *

.

It was 4:55 PM exactly when Paulina got home from the Supermarket and that_ hideous_ Skulk and Lurk store. She held two plastic bags in her hand: one with hair dye and the other with clothes she thought she would never wear.

She ran out of her car, slammed all the doors of her house shut, and hurried up the stairs to her room, half- expecting one of her parents to barge in and demand why she was causing such a racket. Of course, her parents were still at work; she always came home to a quiet house. She shouldn't expect, not even _half expect_, anything or anyone.

The girl headed straight for her personal bathroom, the bags still clutched in her hands. She dumped the bags on the cold tile floor as she hastily switched on the lights. Paulina crazily looked for something in the sink's many drawers, rummaging through boxes of make-up, face creams, hair accessories, and womanly products. After what seemed like forever, the Latino's rummaging stopped and she straightened up to stare herself down in the mirror. She held a pair of _scissors_ in one hand, and a clump of her own tangled hair in the other.

The first cut is always the deepest, they always say.

Or hardest, depending on how you looked at it.

Paulina took a deep breath and brought the two closer together. The sharp object shined under the florescent light and the girl closed her anxious eyes when she was mere centimeters away from cutting her own hair.

_Snip_

_Snip_

Paulina wearily opened her teal eyes and let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. At the bottom of her sink laid four inches of her dark brown wavy hair. Paulina slowly brought her eyes up to the mirror and felt an odd sense of liberation when she realized, _'I can do this. I can make Danny love me. I can look like a better Sam Manson than she ever could.'_

The Latina snipped away at her once beautiful hair until everything reached just past her jaw line. It looked so much like that disgusting monster's hair, but _'It's for Phantom,'_ she chanted in her head.

A wary smile formed on Paulina's lips as exotic hands unpacked a box of black hair dye from one of the bags she bought. The smell of chemicals filled the stale bathroom air in minutes, but Paulina didn't care and abandoned her dark down hair for pitch black. There was no turning back now, and she was almost complete with her transformation anyways.

After a shower and extensive scrubbing of her new hair-do, the Latina walked out of the steamy bathroom with the other plastic bag in hand. She dumped the contents onto her big, plush bed, and sighed. Everything was black: black leather jacket, black shirt, black pants, black socks, black, black, all black.

'_It doesn't matter,'_ the girl reprimanded herself, _'this is for Phantom. He'll love it.'_

Price tags were thrown on the plush carpet as Paulina tried on her new clothes. It was odd how she felt more liberation just from the sight of all the black she wore_. 'So much like Manson. I can do this'._

Something felt odd when the now transformed girl looked at herself in the mirror. Sure she had the hair, the clothes, but there was one thing people knew Sam Manson for other than her _creepy looks_ and her _amazing_ _boyfriend. _

'_Eyes' _Paulina noted mentally when she saw her teal ones stare right back at her, _"it must be the eyes."_

The girl rushed to her bathroom again and pulled out a drawer on the very bottom right of her sink cabinet. The drawer was usually used during Halloween to store all her accessories ranging from face paint, odd nail polish, fangs, and eye contacts.

Moments later, Paulina walked out of her bathroom with a set of new purple eyes and determination. She looked at her wall clock and read "7:13". Her love said he would take the witch out at six, so it was too early to reveal herself. She paced around her room, and decided to bust in her new combat boots before heading out.

.

Paulina roamed around her fairly large house, the combat boots secured and half way into breaking in. She glanced at pictures that hung in the hallways—it was always of her daddy, her mother, herself, the three of them, or some other relative. There were no pictures of her beloved Phantom, and she hoped that after tonight that would change.

She continued roaming from the kitchen, to the living room, to the basement, back to her room, her parent's room, and eventually to her father's office in the back of the house.

Her combat boots clacked with every step she took on the hard wood around her father's office. Piles of paperwork, multiple pens, and a laptop rested upon the sturdy desk. Purple eyes roamed around and she saw pictures of herself, her mother, and multiple awards hung along one side of the wall. She inspected the frames to pass time and strode sideways until she walked into a small drawer in the far side of the room.

Curiosity sparked within the Latina as she had never seen this piece of furniture before. Dark eyes and exotic hands nervously found them unable to hold back and before she knew it, she already opened the wooden furniture to reveal an intricate hunting knife.

Paulina stared at the weapon in her hand. The short blade shined from the office's dim light, and the handle sanded, painted, and polished. Dark, slender fingers traced the swirls and bumps on the handle, and Paulina noted there was writing on one of the sides.

"To my beloved_ nieto,'_the sword is the axis of the world and its power is absolute.' May you use this in the right mind and the right time. –Abuelo Emilio"

"Huh," Paulina thought to herself, "I've never seen daddy use this before…"

Something as special as a beautiful hunting knife from her father's grandfather should've been used now, right? Why would her daddy keep this in the corner of the house? Why not showcase it to any visitors in the living room's class cabinets?

"May you use this in the right mind and the right time…" She Latino trailed off, purple eyes still eyeing the weapon with confusion and awe.

_DING_

The girl snapped her head up to the direction of the noise and realized it was her mother's antique chiming clock. The clocks began chiming eight-o'clock slowly and it was usually around this time Paulina's parents came home.

_DING_

'_No, they can't find me like this. They wouldn't understand.'_ Paulina cursed herself and without any hesitation, she shoved the hunting knife in her leather jacket.

_DING_

There was no way she was walking out the front door, but she wasn't going to stay here and get caught either.

_DING_

Paulina thought fast and ran out her daddy's office, her heavy combat boots clicks and clacks echoing behind her.

_DING_

The Latina reached her kitchen and dining room area where a large sliding door to the patio rested. Once she reached there, she ripped the glass door open.

_DIN—_

Paulina Amelia Fen—Sanchez ran out to the patio, across the backyard, and in between the alley of her house and her neighbor's, never hearing the final dings of the clock each eight. She had _very_ important plans right now, and she wasn't going to waste anymore time in her house.

.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, follows, and favs :)**

**I really appreciate it and would love more so I can tell how you guys are responding to this fanfic! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This Goes Beyond Obsession **

* * *

.

Paulina hid behind four smelly trashcans for hours waiting for Amity Park's 'perfect couple' to appear. The alleyway was probably not the best spot for the girl, with the possibility of creeps and otherworldly figures looming over her shoulder, especially at this time of the night, but nonetheless she knew this sidewalk was part of the path her love took whenever he didn't fly home.

Plus she wasn't unarmed, she thought as her thumb grazed over the object in the pocket of her leather jacket.

"Are you kidding me? Klemper would win against the Box Ghost by a land slide!"

Paulina's head snapped up and her heart raced at the sound of _his _voice. _Finally!_

"Okay Danny, while I do admit Kelmper would win, you should give the Box Ghost a little more credit. Remember Pandora's Box sophomore year?"

Paulina's racing heart slowed as venom poured in at the sound of _her _voice.

"Puh-lease, Sam," the Latino didn't fight the smirk on her face when her love scoffed at _her, "_first and last time he was even considered a threat."

Danny and Sam just finished watching Nightmerica 3, a movie both of them waited eagerly for its weekend premier. The movie was only an hour and a half, leaving the two young adults walking through town instead of flying for the night. They were hoping to spend as much time with each other anyways, seeing as it was only 9:46, and Sam's curfew was at 11. That was plenty of time to do whatever they want like talk as they did now.

Paulina inched above the trashcans in hopes of seeing Danny walking her way. Her eyes widened when she saw the object of her affections only a few feet away from her hide out. _This is my chance,_ the girl thought excitedly, _he'll finally love me._

The Latina's actions seemed timed and when she found two looming shadows cross the first trashcan she hid behind, she knew it was time to make her presence known.

With as much force as she could, the transformed girl jumped out of the shadows, stumbling over a trashcan with her hurried movements. The clatters and clangs surprised Danny and Sam, as Danny had one arm protectively around the smaller girl who charged up a Fenton wrist ray, the other outstretched and sparking with an ectoball.

The couple powered down their weapons when they realized who it was.

"Paulina?" it was Sam who broke the uncomfortable silence with as much confusion as she could muster, "Is that_ you_? What are you doing here?"

_Purple eyes_ narrowed at the Goth and mocked, "Shut up, goth freak," before turning her attention to the black haired, blue eyed man next to her.

"Hi, Danny," the Latina's acidic tone changed drastically when she addressed the man of her affections, "It's been a while since we talked."

Paulina noticed Danny's once joyful blue eyes shift to the side to where Sam stood, worry and calculation dancing across between them. Paulina's dark slender hands grazed the object in her jacket again, feeling it becoming more useful as time passed. She pushed aside the thought when she realized maybe Danny needed a little push in the right direction.

Danny and Sam looked at the girl with no doubt mortified faces when the school's Queen Bee stepped over the toppled trash to get closer to the two, revealing her full attire under the streetlight. She wore a black midriff, a black leather jacket, skin-tight black pants, combat boots, and now had short black hair and purple eyes.

The girl edged closer to the couple and was so excited when Danny didn't move an inch as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself onto him. In the back of her mind, Paulina knew the two were probably in shock and had no idea what to do. She forgot this momentary sane thought when she felt two large hands place themselves upon her shoulders thinking her plan actually worked.

"Paulina," Danny tried to push the girl away from him without actually being rough, "Paulina, something's wrong. Are you okay?" The young man asked worriedly, forever the hero-complex…

Paulina blinked away the anger in her eyes when she realized the only reason he touched her was so he could get his personal space back. Nonetheless, she ignored him by playing coy.

"What do you mean something's wrong, my love?" she blinked again and that was the first time Danny noticed her eye color.

"Are you wearing _contacts_?" the halfa asked incredulously "and you- you cut your hair! When did you do that? _Why_ did you do that?"

Sam scoffed from behind Danny and moved between the two, "Let's get out of here, Danny. Obviously the Queen Bee's not in the right state of mind."

Just as Sam pulled Danny out of Paulina's grasp, a sickening cry came from the Queen Bee herself.

"Stay out of this, Manson!" the Latina cried out into the night enough to scare the young couple, "You stay out of the love Danny and I share."

"_What?"_

Was Sam's only reply. It was curt and held much anger and confusion. Sam felt Danny's hand weave into hers like a reassurance that he didn't do anything stupid, like be in a secret relationship with Paulina, no less another girl.

"You heard me, freak," Paulina continued, her thumb consistently grazing the bulge in her leather pocket, "Danny and I were always meant to be. You were just always in the way. Ever since freshmen year, your freaky self always came between us. Phantom was meant for me and only me, so get lost. It's time he spent his life with a real woman like me."

If offended had a name, it would be Sam Manson.

"Excuse me?" the goth hissed, "You _never _loved Danny. Not the way people are supposed to love each other, let alone like. You 'care' about Danny because he's Phantom, and with Phantom comes fame. You don't love Danny, Paulina. You're just a shallow girl that wants more attention than she can actually handle.

Her words stung the Queen Bee, ironically.

"And what the _hell_ do you think you're doing running around looking like me? A real woman would be proud to show off her own looks, not copy someone else." Sam added, her lips curled and eyes narrowed dangerously into slits.

"C'mon Danny, let's go home." She tugged at her boyfriend's sleeve and he numbly agreed, still shocked as to what happened to the once highly praised Goddess of Casper High.

Paulina stood there, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not even ten minutes passed between herself and her Phantom. Instead, that horrific beast just had to steal the spotlight and say those awful things. No! Danny was supposed to fall in love with her just like she had with him. He was supposed to turn into Phantom and fly her away with him, leaving that freak in the dust. _But no! None of that happened!_

The couple's footsteps grew quieter and quieter and Paulina knew she had to act fast before Danny slipped out of her hands once again. But what was she to do? What could she do? What—

Everything happened at lightning speed. One moment she was standing alone numb under the light, next thing she knew she was running behind the couple, growls and curses headed directly at the goth. Paulina didn't know when she yanked back at Sam's short hair, dragging her down on the asphalt; she also didn't know when she returned back to the same streetlight to dump said goth in the pile of trash she toppled over earlier. All Paulina knew was she didn't balance herself right and fell roughly on the witch.

"What the—" The crazed girl faintly heard her love shout in disbelief before a rough jab landed at the side of her face.

"Get off me, you crazy bitch!" Sam screamed as her white knuckled fists landed punch after punch on Paulina's dark face and arms.

Paulina felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her when she realized she had to fight back.

"I'll get off when you get your slutty hands off my Phantom!" the Latina screeched back, hoping she made the witch's porcelain skin turn black and blue.

"I'm going to say it again," Sam growled as she avoided a punch, "You _don't _love Danny! He's not your Phantom and you only 'loved' that side of him, just like how it was freshmen year!"

Paulina retorted, "You're wrong! Danny's always loved me and I always loved him. He was just being with you because he felt bad for turning you down. Well two years is enough, you monster!"

Sam snarled and struck Paulina right on the ribs, "You're freaking crazy, Paulina! Why can't you get it through your shallow little mind that you only want Phantom. What about Danny do you know? Huh?"

The Latina continued wrestling the girl underneath her, ignoring the days old garbage rotting in the air, "I know enough."

"No you don't. You probably don't know Danny's birthday, his favorite food, how he's a natural in Esperanto," Sam paused for a moment, "and how he's been over you for the past three years."

Paulina had murder in her eyes and completely attacked Sam with another round of punches and kicks. Of course, Sam was ready—she did hit, what she realized, was a soft spot for the in-denial girl.

The two fought against piles of garbage, drawing drops of blood with each hit. Sam continued rolling on the ground, legs and arms flailing around trying to escape the surprisingly strong girl. At one point during the fight, Danny grabbed Paulina back but failed when said girl elbowed him on the cheek. Paulina didn't notice she injured her Phantom, as she was suddenly kicked at her exposed belly region. At another point, Danny contemplated overshadowing Paulina so his girlfriend would have enough time to escape and run a safe distance away. It was too late for Danny to use his powers, however, when Paulina betrayed any sane portion in her brain and decided to end the fight with the monster right there.

'_It wouldn't be bad,'_ she thought as she gazed at the screaming, angry, and bruised girl underneath her, _'hell, it would show someone Paulina Amelia Fenton meant business.'_

Paulina had the monster already pinned to the cement, and all she had to do was feel for that object in her pocket, close her eyes, and –

A sickening noise and a soft gasp met all three young adults' ears and everything stopped.

Seconds later, a warm sensation filled Paulina's stomach and thighs. She opened her eyes, and to her momentary horror, saw dark crimson blood flowed from the knife's handle in her hand and she wondered if it was her blood that seemed to soak through her new clothes; she wondered_, 'was I dumb enough to stab myself?'_

Another soft gasp seemed to escape someone's lips, and Paulina was mortified to realize she was still on top of someone. Fake purple eyes slowly trailed up the body she laid upon and no words could describe what she felt when she saw Sam Manson bleeding from just below her ribcage where the knife had stuck almost three-fourths in.

"Sam?" a low whisper from behind her affronted the young assaulter even more.

Paulina slowly craned her neck to see her Phant—Danny— with utter disbelief and horror etched on his slightly bruised face. His once bright blue eyes illuminated between a bright sickening yellow to panicked emeralds.

"Sam?" his voice was loud and hoarse.

When no answer met both the halfa hero and Latino, the girl was surprised when Danny violently shoved her off of the witch with tears already spilling from his eyes.

Paulina whiffed the air and fought a smile when Danny's tantalizing cologne invaded her senses.

"Sam," the anguish in Phantom's voice brought the Latina out of her day dream, "Babe, say something. _Please_."

Sam lay in a heap of garbage with the knife's handle sticking out of her as if it was a new limb. It felt so—so natural, how the streetlight's yellow light shinned upon the handle, showcasing the world what Paulina Fenton could do. The woman's already pale skin seemed even paler as the blood poured like a faucet. Sam just couldn't move, the shock of her injuries wouldn't even let her answer Danny, but that didn't mean she didn't try.

Paulina watched with utter disgust as Danny crouched closer to the girl, not caring if the blood seeped through his pants and shirt. Trembling fingers carefully caressed the monster's face. Just from that contact sparked so much anger and disappointment in Paulina.

"Sam," Danny repeated for the millionth time, "Please. Hey, look at—oh Sam, I'm right here."

The man interrupted himself when Sam reached out with a weak bloody hand and placed it upon the one Danny laid on her face.

"D-Dan-ny?" Sam spoke for the first time since Paulina punctured her, "w-what's g-go-oing….on?" She slurred and stuttered the simple phrase. Her once vibrant violet eyes were dull and couldn't hold a steady gaze with her boyfriend.

Paulina stayed silent, going over the variables in her head.

Sam Manson was losing so much blood and consciousness fast all because of her—her father's knife.

Danny Fenton was an angry mess, too panicked to think of a way to save his girlfriend.

And Paulina didn't know how to feel.

All she knew was the red puddle underneath the young couple grew immensely as more time passed, and at this moment, death was inevitable.

.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! Jesus, I had no clue this was going to get such great feedback.**

**Please continue reviewing and following, and don't be afraid to share with your friends! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This Goes Beyond Obsession**

* * *

.

"Da-nny, wh-ere's Paul-ina?"

The wind carried Sam Manson's weak voice into the cold night. It mixed with the stale, bloodied atmosphere, forever baring witness to Paulina's wrongdoings.

"Everything…hurts…"

Sam continued, her words winded and broken.

"Sam, don't move, okay? You got really hurt, but I'm going to…I'm going to make it better okay?" Danny ran a quivering hand through his black hair, "Dammit! I should've used my ghost powers sooner!" the man cursed, his eyes illuminating from sickly yellow to furious emerald.

Paulina watched the two, an odd mixture of satisfaction and guilt churning in her stomach. She was satisfied she took that monster down with an easy blow, but was guilty when her Phantom broke all his barriers and became a walking—or in this case, crouching— livid disorder.

"Danny?" Paulina called out when she noticed her Phantom spending too much time with the monster, "I think I hurt my leg. Can you help me up?"

Silence. Dead silence.

"What?" Danny finally growled as he craned his neck to the direction of the voice, "You-Paulina, _what_? Paulina, do you even hear yourself? Can't you see Sam's _fucking bleeding_ on the ground and you're asking me to help you up because of a little damn _scratch_?"

The Latina never heard her Phantom swear, ever.

"Paulina, you're crazy. Insane!" Danny breathed out, his eyes flickering between blue and green, "Can't you see what you did to Sam?" his voice cracked, "She's on the ground, bleeding and—I can't—I can't deal with you right now."

Danny turned away from her as he carefully picked Sam up in his arms bridal style. As Sam was lifted off the ground, Paulina saw drops of blood ooze onto the concrete, joining the red puddle that already formed.

The girl was so entranced by the fluids that she was a little stunned by a bright light, indicating Danny transformed from Fenton to Phantom. Silky white hair, burning emerald eyes, lightly scarred pale skin, black and white suit that outlined taught muscles, that infamous "P" inside the "D", and an eerie white glow.

Again, Paulina's heart raced.

"But Danny! Don't be mad! I got rid of trash like her so you can spend time with me. That's what you always wanted since freshmen year, right?" the girl spoke up again in a stupendously sweet voice, a voice everyone in Amity Park recognized as the voice Paulina used to get whatever she wanted.

"Don't ever call Sam trash ever again," Danny craned his head once more and sneered, his green eyes glowing brightly at the Latina who was still on the ground, "and Paulina, freshmen year was three, almost four, years ago. Things changed. You of all people should –"

Sam's head lolled side to side onto Danny's chest, interrupting the man holding her.

"nnn..Dann-y. D-don't …ta-alk to he-er. Doc-cto's n-now." The girl mumbled through pale, chapped lips.

The knife's handle was still buried deep within Sam's body, still robbing the thin but strong girl of her precious blood. If anything, Paulina noted, the blood's flow hasn't slowed, but kept a constant speed.

'_How long does it take to kill someone with blood loss?_" The Latina asked absentmindedly_, 'She's been holding on awfully long.'_

Suddenly the faint smell of burning fuel mixed in with the stale atmosphere. A light humming engine from above met all three teenagers' ears.

"Oh my God."

A new voice arrived, and Paulina finally added panic to her list of churning emotions.

Paulina tore her gaze away from the two and looked up into the dark sky to see the Red Huntress/ a.k.a Ex-A-Lister Valerie Gray floating on her metallic hover board, her black and red helmet directed towards the horrific sight before her.

"Danny?" the African American's voice was laced with fear from behind her helmet, "What happened to Sam?"

The Huntress floated down quickly, and powered down her hover board. The girl took off her red and black helmet, freeing dark brown curls into the wind. Valerie stared directly at Danny and Sam, her green eyes mortified. Luminous eyes stared back, his eyes softening with relief when he recognized a friend.

"We had a little run in with Ms. Crazy back there." Danny nudged his chin in Paulina's direction and answered, his voice accusing and angry.

Valerie furrowed her brows and turned around to where Danny pointed.

Paulina felt Valerie's green eyes scan her, judging and confused; the stare enough to send pin-pricks down her spine.

"Who the heck is that?" the newcomer asked in disbelief, her eyes never leaving the 'stranger', "Why does she look like Sam? Is she one of those die-hard 'Phan-girls' trying to impersonate Sam again?"

'_Wait,'_ Paulina thought in alarm_, 'Other girls have done this before? I wasn't the first?'_

Danny tired to laugh but it sounded more like breathy sobs, "She's a little different from the others. Look harder, Val. You might know her as the Queen of Casper High."

Valerie's eyes widened as she did another onceover; dark, smooth skin, short wavy black hair, obvious curves from underneath all the black clothing. Fake purple met malicious green and everything turned a million times worse.

"No way, are you—Holy crap. _You are_!"

The Queen Bee heard the Huntress finally acknowledge her with so much venom that even Sam had a run for her money.

"What the _hell_ did you do, Paulina?" Valerie immediately strode to the girl, and roughly snatched her forearm up so she could stand upright. Paulina stumbled from the force but quickly recovered, dusting rubble from her leather jacket.

"What do you mean what did I do?" the Latina fought back, "I simply found a way to free Danny from that monster."

Valerie simply blinked with confusion before stumbling over her own words, "Mons—Sam? You're talking about Sam? Girl, are you okay? No, scratch that, are you even_ sane_?"

"I am sane, bitch!" The Latina yelled back, "Why don't you stop getting in our business and leave us alone? We're doing okay without your nosey questions."

Valerie's brows furrowed and took multiple steps back from the currently unstable girl. A small, gurgled cough from behind the female ghost hunter brought her back to bigger issues.

"Danny," Valerie turned around and faced the bloodied couple, "fly Sam to the ER, quick. I'll deal with Crazy here_._ You and I both know you couldn't just leave Paulina here to run away while you took care of Sam._"_

Danny nodded in agreement and appreciation, his aura glowing brighter when he realized he didn't have to endure Paulina's advances and ludicrous phrases any longer all because of Valerie Gray.

Ever since the Disasteroid, the two had a serious conversation about their double lives, and called it quits between their one-sided rivalry—of course, Valerie almost blew Danny's head off when he admitted he's known of her secret identity since freshmen year. The two patrolled Amity Park with Sam and Tucker, expanding Team Phantom little by little. (Tonight was one of the rare nights The Huntress patrolled alone, as she understood Phantom and Sam had a long-awaited date and Tucker had a last minute project to finish). Danny was glad he gained another best friend, one more support to his forever-ghost plagued, stressful life.

Danny grasped the barely conscious girl, nodded another thanks to the Red Huntress, and speed off into the night sky, morphing his legs into a translucent wispy tail.

The Queen Bee stared mesmerized at her love. The bright black and white spec grew smaller and smaller, but something dawned on the girl.

Never once did Danny Phantom spare a glance at her.

"N-no! Danny, wait! You didn't say good-bye to me!" The girl cried out as she ran in the direction Phantom flew to.

"Dan-ny! Come back! I—" The girl's loud cried abruptly stopped when she was yanked back roughly by none other than Valerie.

Valerie already had her red and black helmet on and the hover board quietly humming in the distance. In one hand, she held a cellphone—which was already dialing a number—while she held Paulina's jacket collar in the other. Paulina struggled against her captor's hold, but of course, Valerie had the upper hand. The Latina gave up, avoided all eye contact with Valerie, and lightly cursed and grumbled as she was dragged onto the metallic board and was forced to sit down. A cold band weaving around her wrist caught Paulina's attention. The girl looked at the foreign object and she tried her best to hold back shocked squeals and screams.

There on her wrists was a pair of handcuffs, bright green glowing handcuffs.

Paulina did not scream. She did not curse. Nor did she run away. All she did was finally look at Valerie, whose back was turned towards her as she talked to someone on her phone.

"Tuck, finally you picked up. I know—I know—Tuck! I know about your project," Valerie said in an agitated voice, "But you have to listen. It's an emergency."

Paulina momentarily forgot about the cuffs as she eavesdropped on the Huntress's conversation.

"It's Danny and Sam." A pause.

"Tucker! Hold up, will ya? Danny and Sam had a little run in with you-know-who."

'_You-know-who?'_ the Latina's brows furrowed and her lips thinned,_ 'that can't be me…but who else could this loser be talking about?'_

"On a scale of one-to-ten? Eleven. Princess decided to turn Sam into a human kebab. Danny flew in the direction towards St. Mercy South."

"Thank you so much, Tuck. You know Danny's going to need as much support right now."

"Yea, I'm dealing with her actually. Don't worry, she's not a ghost, but I know where people like her belong."

'_What's she talking about?'_ Paulina's eyes narrowed, enough to bore holes through Valerie's back.

"Alright. Thank you so much. I'll be sure to fly down there as soon as possible. Bye."

The African American pressed the 'end' button on her cell and placed it in one of the many belt pockets around her waist. She then turned to Paulina, who still had her eyes narrowed, lips thin, and jaws clenched. She turned back and rolled her eyes as she walked towards the front of the board.

"Keep that up and your face will stick like that." Valerie said lightly as her foot pressed down on a pedal.

Suddenly, Paulina felt an odd sense of gravity over take her. The wind picked up with every second Valerie had her foot on the pedal, and that's when the Queen knew she was flying.

Flying. Just like her Phantom flies. Her Danny. The one who was supposed to fly her away tonight. Not that monster. Not Sam! Why was it always _Sam_!

The strong breeze brought an uncomfortable shiver all over the Latina's body, especially around her stomach and thighs. Well, besides the fact those areas were still damp with the monster's blood, her stomach was exposed thanks to the black midriff shirt and the thin material pants.

"So why are you dressed like Sam?" Valerie's asked, her back still turned to the girl sitting on the back of the hover board.

Paulina blinked, "I…just wanted to try something new."

"Bullshit," the Huntress replied rapidly, "You and I both know that's bullshit. I'm going to ask you again: Why are you dressed like Sam?"

"I said I wanted to try something new! Get off my back, loser." The Latina exasperatedly replied.

"Really? So you're not trying to like, attract Danny with that camouflage of yours? I mean, you're not the only one to try this. Other girls tried looking like Sam in the past because they figured Danny was into the whole 'Doom and Gloom' deal, but you're actually an original," The ghost hunter's voice dipped with sarcasm, "you're the first to carry a freaking weapon! Usually it's just a love letter or a batch of cookies!"

Valerie smirked from behind her helmet when she heard Paulina simply huff in extreme annoyance. The cuffed girl didn't answer back, but Valerie assumed it was because she was on point with her little sarcastic chatter.

"There was a rumor going around school saying you were hunting my Phantom before you knew who he really was," Paulina started in a pompous voice in hopes of directing the conversation away from her, "You tried to hurt him, just like how I hurt Manson. We're alike, Valerie. We both have to hurt in order to get what we want."

The African American was glad she was wearing her helmet or else she would've given away how much Paulina's statement got to her. Her momentary smirk transformed into a scowl.

"No, you got it wrong." the Huntress emphasized through tight lips, "You and I are nothing alike."

"Oh really?" The Queen Bee let out a short laugh. "So—"

"Really," Valerie interrupted before the girl said anything more, "I admit it. I was bitter. I thought Phantom and his stupid ghost dog were the reason why my father lost his job, I lost my home, lost all my belongings. And yes, I was hell-bent on trying to hunt Phantom down. But even before the Disasteroid, I saw Phantom do things no other ghosts would do; he saved lives, helped ghosts who were just a little lost, tried to fix property damage. After a while, it felt wrong to hunt him down, and when I found out Phantom was actually _Danny Fenton_, dorky, clumsy, _Fenton_, I knew I had to let go. I'm not going to tell you anything personal Paulina, because you're really crazy right now, but Danny and I worked it out. We admitted out faults, apologized, and everything's okay now."

"So you're not mad Sam stole Danny away from you?"

That was a rather…out-of-the-blue personal question.

Yet, Valerie laughed as if it was the greatest joke in the universe.

"Oh my God. Out of everything I said, that's all you can come up with? Paulina, I've been over Danny for years, and besides I always knew those lovebirds would end up together. Sam did not steal Danny; in fact I think she deserved him."

Paulina tried to cross her arms but the cuffs restricted her, "Either way, we're alike. In some point in our lives, everything revolved around Danny. But that's not bad, because while you lost your…fling…for him, I was always there. I've always loved him, and soon he's going to realize how much he loves me, too. I mean, did you see that Mon—Manson? She's not going to live, I know it. After she dies, Danny's going to run to me and we'll finally be happy."

Silence engulfed the two for a moment.

"You're insane, Paulina. Not just insane, you're obsessed." Valerie said uncomfortably, "You're treating Danny like a game. So I lost? And you're what? Still playing the game you made up in your head? That's not okay."

Another gap of silence allowed Valerie's words to sink in.

"Tucker and I knew you were obsessed with Danny for a long time now, we just never told him or Sam." Valerie said suddenly, her voice filled with regret when she realized she was about to admit a huge secret.

"I'm not obsess—" _'No, don't say that ugly word'_ "I love Danny."

"You_ are_ obsessed. Ever wonder why Danny never showed up to the back of the school at a specific time or flew to your room after patrol like those letters told him to?" The Huntress shifted her foot to a different pedal, "Tucker and I always went to Danny's locker and dumped those things before he ever saw them. We read them, too. Paulina, the things you said in those letters…they were…I don't even know." She heard Paulina growl with anger, but she continued, "It's one thing to be a fan of a superhero, it's one thing to ask them to marry you or go on a date with you, but to send almost two-hundred letters—each letter increasing on the creepy-scale—with all those things and more in the past _semester?_"

"That was private, you bitch. What the hell is your problem? That was for my Phantom only! Mine! He's mine!" Paulina's outburst echoed in the night. She cursed, screamed, and pounded her feet on the hover board hoping they would fall out of the night sky, but Valerie remained resilient.

"We should've told Danny and Sam about you Paulina," the pressure began to change gradually as the huntress spoke, "Maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe you could've gotten help by now."

The Latina lashed out again, ignoring the weird gravitational sensation overcoming her, "I don't need help! You need help! Who carries handcuffs? Freaks carry handcuffs, and freaks like you need help."

Valerie's foot switched to a different pedal again and the hover board decelerated, "Yes, you do need help. You're sick. Mentally sick. You're denying the difference between love and obsession, and because you of that, look at what happened to Sam. Look at your hair. Look at your clothes. Look at the freakin' blood on your pants, Paulina, and tell me you don't need help."

The girl's voice gradually got louder and louder, releasing all the anger, worry, and confusion she's held back ever since she found those very first letters in Danny's locker. It was actually Tucker who discovered those letters at the very beginning of junior year. He forgot his chemistry book and since Danny had a different period than him, he decided _'Well he has chemistry after lunch, I have it in the morning. He won't know.'_

There at the bottom of Danny's locker laid a light pink slip of paper. Of course, Tucker had to find out who it was from; the techno-geek almost lost his breakfast because of the graphic "love note." Tucker trusted only Valerie with his unfortunate findings, guessing correctly that it'll happening again, and the two agreed to never mention this to Danny and Sam, because _'hey, Danny deals with a lot of crap already, and Sam might unleash the undead. We can protect the two without them knowing.'_

"Tucker and I should have come up to you. Instead, we just burned those damn letters every afternoon they showed up and went on with our lives." The wind slowed tremendously around Paulina as she listened to the ex-A-Lister, "And look where we are now."

The hover board suddenly came to a halt and The Queen wondered if Valerie asked an actually question or…what was it Lancer told her? A rhetorical question?

Regardless, the Latina was brought out of her thoughts when Valerie roughly yanked her off the stalled, quiet hover board and dragged her by the arms towards a dark, looming, building with dim lights and many barbed wire fences.

Fake purple eyes scanned the area with a sense of fear. She had never seen this place before, nor has she ever ventured to this side of town. The two girls passed a large sign right above their heads and Paulina held in a gasp.

'**AMITY PARK POLICE STATION'**

The two entered through a revolving door and the words **'AMITY PARK POLICE STATION'** was plastered again all over the main entrance.

"This is the only place I could think of where people like you would remain in place and get what you deserve." the Huntress said in a cold voice.

'_People…like…__**me**__?'_

Paulina was too dumbstruck to even comprehend a hostile reply. She even allowed Valerie to man-handle her through more gates, barking guard dogs, and dimly lit hallways without so much a peep. The Queen had no idea when someone—Valerie? The police?—unlocked the glowing green cuffs and shoved her into a division of the cold prison, because she was _still _shocked.

'_This is not happening,'_ the girl felt her entire body shake as her eyes dipped in and out of focus, '_how can I go to prison? I'm only eighteen.' _The empty holding cells on either side of her body blurred into grey and black as she walked further and further with Val—oh, that's not Valerie. Where did Valerie go?

It was a police man; black haired, tall, large man; obvious wrinkles and an extremely large mustache adorned the officer's tan face and it strangely humored the girl that the man reminded her of her—

'_Oh my God, what will my daddy say? Or mother? My father's knife! Will he find out I took it?'_

The officer's large hand nudged Paulina into a holding cell and locked the barred entrance loudly. Just the noise alone caused the girl's eyes to tear up.

"I can't stay here…" Paulina whispered to herself as she held back a sob, "I don't belong in here…"

"You should've thought about that before doing what you did," the officer's gruff voice echoed throughout the cell and then he left, his footsteps thudding softer and softer—which triggered another memory of Phantom and the Monster walking away from her earlier ago and—

Paulina Amelia Sanchez let out a long sob before succumbing to the cold ground. The weight of The Queen Bee's mistakes and where it landed her finally came to realization.

She turned into those ugly, ugly, terrifying words…

Lonely, ruthless, shallow, cunning, obsess—

No, not obsessed. She was not obsessed.

She was… misunderstood, _not_ obsessed.

She just loves Danny Phantom so much, but that love means she _was not_ obsessed.

Not obsessed. Not obsessed. Not obsessed. Not obsessed…

.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was not one of my favorites to write. I had no clue how to write Valerie and Paulina without making it too OOC. Hopefully I did them justice...?**

**EDIT: i changed a few words and the process of how Paulina got into the cell. After a lovely review, I realized my mistake of putting her in prison right away without a trial. Silly me!**

**By the way, OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE ATTENTION THIS STORY IS GETTING ALSDKFJDLSKFJD PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, WHATEVER.**

**Because oh my god, this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic and it's great knowing your first time's a charm.**


End file.
